dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukuyomi
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Fumikage_Tokoyami/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Fumikage_Tokoyami/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Fumikage_Tokoyami/History Fumikage Tokoyami, also known as the Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. He is currently interning with the No.2 Hero, Hawks, at the Hawks Agency. Appearance: Fumikage is a short young man with the head of a black bird, possibly supposed to resemble that of a crow or a raven. He has a yellow beak which is slightly hooked down at the end, thin, red eyes, one on either side of his head, and a red choker, which he rarely removes. Despite the appearance of his head, however, his body is of normal human shape, with rather fair skin. After his internship training with Hawks, Fumikage has become more muscular. His costume consists of a robe, black, but tinted a dark purple where light hits it, that covers his entire body, only stopping halfway down his shins, and knee-high black boots. During the Joint Training Arc, it was revealed that under this cape he wears a dark t-shirt, wristbands, a pair of baggy pants, similar to the ones Katsuki Bakugo wears in his hero costume, and a utility belt with a double pin buckle. Personality: Fumikage is reserved, serious, and focused, albeit noble and valiant as well. Though he does not talk very much, he will directly ignore questions or requests that seem in some way pointless (like Tenya asking him to not sit on the desk) while he talks to other people as some sort of ongoing joke. When Fumikage teams up with others, he becomes more sociable, helping his teammates out, reassuring his trust in them and thanking them for their effort. Fumikage is fond of darkness and other related concepts, considering himself a "creature of the dark" and employing archaic-sounding speeches that end up painting him as slightly creepy or dramatic. Nevertheless, Fumikage is a bit insecure about his interests due to them being more on the arcane, fantastical side, and thus harder for others to understand or relate to. Fumikage also possesses a great amount of humility, being aware of his own limits and understanding when it's time to back down. He takes any advice he gets seriously and uses it to try and improve on his Quirk and abilities, showing great determination to even keep up with top heroes like Hawks. Fumikage thinks little about fame and idolatry, but is still prideful enough to not tolerate being looked down by others. Power and Abilities: * Overall Abilities: Fumikage has continually shown to be one of the strongest members of Class 1-A. Fumikage's skills allowed him to earn 9th place in the U.A. Entrance Exam, having the fifth highest amount of villain points, 5th place in the Quirk Apprehension Test, and 3rd place at the U.A. Sports Festival. Fumikage has incredible proficiency with his Quirk: Dark Shadow, using it for both attack and defence, boosting his mobility, and even aid in rescue operations. * Shoto Todoroki was amazed by Fumikage's strength after witnessing his Dark Shadow effortlessly pulverise and defeat Moonfish, an A-Rank villain that kept both him and Bakugo on the defensive. Izuku stated that the entire Bakugo Escort Squad (consisting of himself, Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki, Fumikage, and Mezo Shoji) working together, have the potential to take on someone of All Might's calibre. Fumikage's prowess was enough to garner the attention of Mr. Compress, who attempted to capture him after watching him demolish Moonfish, and the Pro Hero Hawks, at the time the No. 3 Pro Hero, who took Fumikage as an intern. * Thanks to the work-study training he received from Hawks, Fumikage improved Dark Shadow to the point where he is able to make it travel further away from his body (though the further Dark Shadow travels, the quicker his energy drains), and develop an ability known as "Black Fallen Angel." With his body having become more muscular, Hawks stated that Fumikage has improved on his weaknesses (i.e. close-range combat). Hawks' sidekicks are also in awe of Fumikage's abilities, remarking that he still has room for growth. * Tactical Intellect: Even though he is not the most academically efficient Fumikage has proven himself to have a strategic mind. He ordered Dark Shadow to guard his team's blind spot during the Human Cavalry Battle and grabbed one of Shoto's headbands when the opportunity arose. Using the knowledge he has on Shihai's Quirk, Black, Fumikage was able to exploit the standby function of the latter's power by using his black-coloured cape to trap the Scheming Hero, knowing that’s Shihai would instantly integrate with it. Quirk - Dark Shadow: * Dark Shadow: Fumikage's Quirk allows him to manifest a sentient shadow monster from his body that he can materialise and contract freely. Dark Shadow's energy is limited and can be drained by bright light. When it runs out of energy, Dark Shadow retracts back into Fumikage's body. * The personality, strength, defence, and control of the shadow monster depends on the lack of light. In bright light, Dark Shadow is weaker and smaller in size, but still has considerable strength and defence and is easier to control. In total darkness, Dark Shadow is much bigger, which grants it far greater strength and defence. It is even powerful enough to rip out and cut down multiple full grown trees with ease. However, Dark Shadow is more difficult to control in the dark, causing it to rampage based on its own free will. * As part of his training, Fumikage trained in a dark cave in order to increase his control over Dark Shadow, even when there is darkness empowering his Quirk. This training proved effective when Fumikage activated Dark Shadow at nighttime and it was still same size it would be if it were daytime. Due to a run-in with League of Villains member, Moonfish, it was revealed that, besides light and darkness, there are more internal factors that influence Dark Shadow. According to Mezo, Fumikage's negative emotions (such as regret and indignation) intensify Dark Shadow, making it more unruly and powerful as a result, albeit at the cost of Fumikage losing control; Fumikage himself even stated that his anger causes him to lose control of Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow also seems to have to eat as he took some food when Class 1A celebrated Christmas. Fighting Techniques: * Black Ankh: Fumikage's special move (previously known as Tenebrous Abyss Body). Fumikage dons and equips Dark Shadow onto himself, wearing it like a suit of armor or an exoskeleton. According to Fumikage, equipping Dark Shadow onto himself mitigates his physical weaknesses. ** Piercing Claw of the Dusk: Fumikage shoots out Dark Shadow's claw which attacks at great speed. ** Gloom of the Black Arm: Fumikage enlarges Dark Shadows arms and smashes his targets with them. ** Black Ankh Sabbath: Fumikage launches a high-speed attack using momentum gained from Black Fallen Angel. * Black Fallen Angel: It is a technique that Fumikage devised under the tutelage of the Pro Hero Hawks. Fumikage wraps himself up in Dark Shadow's arms and allows himself to be carried by it, while Dark Shadow flies by flapping its arms as wings. Equipment: * Cloak: Fumikage's Hero Costume includes a cloak. It is completely dark under this cloak, making Dark Shadow stronger. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Character with Quirk Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Student Category:First Year Student Category:Teenager Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-A Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Shizuoka Category:Superhero Category:Hero Interns Category:Hawks Agency Category:8-C Power Level Category:Josh Grelle Voice Actor